justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Rabiosa
"Rabiosa" by Shakira ''ft. El Cata is featured on ''Just Dance 2016''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Cg4Kng6Xhw and ''Just Dance Now. Appearance of the Dancers 'Classic' The dancer is strongly based off of Shakira's style being shown as a woman wearing red jeans, a loosely tied orange top, multiple belts, various black bracelets, black stilettos, and long, curly hair. Latin Fitness The dancer is a woman wearing a headband, a jacket and multicolored leggings. Rabiosa coach 1 big.png|Classic Rabiosaalt coach 1 big.png|Latin Fitness Background Classic Sheer color-changing curtains, in shades of red, pink, orange, purple and blue, over a white background. While zooming into the dancer, the background becomes dark with flashing lights. After zooming out, white circular lights are seen on the ground flashing. Latin Fitness The routine takes place in front of a red background full of colorful triangles, lines, dots, waves and tropical flowers. Gold Moves 'Classic' There are 3''' Gold Moves in this routine: '''Gold Moves 1 and 2: Part your hands and shake your shoulders as if you are swimming. Gold Move 3: 'Put your hands on your hips and shake your hips. Rabiosa GM1 P.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Rabiosa GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 ''In-game Rabiosa GM2 P.png|Gold Move 3 Rabiosa GM2.gif|Gold Move 3 In-game '''Latin Fitness There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: 'Open your arms up and put your right leg in front of the left one. '''Gold Moves 2 and 4: '''Face left, put your right leg onward and move slowly your left arm. '''Gold Move 3: '''Open your arms, first right, then left. 2015-10-17_14-22-33.png|Gold Move 1 (Alternate) 2015-10-17_14-23-38.png|Gold Move 2 and 4 (Alternate) 2015-10-17_14-44-13.png|Gold Move 3 (Alternate) LF GM.gif|Gold Move 1 ''in-game LF GM2.gif|Gold Moves 2 and 4 in-game LF GM3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game '''Mashup There are 2 Gold Moves in the Mashup: All Gold Moves: Put your hand up with your palms pointing to the air. (Pound The Alarm) Pound the Alarm GMs 2 & 4, 5.png|All Gold Moves Mashup Rabiosa has a Dance Crew Mashup with the theme Bring Your Friends which can be unlocked for 1000 Mojo Coins (or 20 Mojo Coins for all old-gen consoles). It features dance crews depicted as friends. Dancers (No repeats) * Dynamite * ''Pound The Alarm'' GM1GM2 * Irish Meadow Dance * Y.M.C.A. * You're the First, the Last, My Everything * Crucified * 4x4 '' * ''Bang Bang Dance Quests Rabiosa appears in the following Dance Quests maps: Classic *Roller Latin Fitness *Moon Appearances in Mashups Rabiosa appears in the following Mashups: Classic * Animals '' '(Club)' * ''Boys (Summertime Love) (Best of Just Dance 2016) * Want To Want Me Captions Both modes of Rabiosa appears in Party Master Modes in Just Dance 2016. Here are the captions attributed to their dance moves: Classic *To The Sky *With The Wrist Alternate *Slide Trivia *This is Shakira's official debut in the game, as Beautiful Liar was a covered track. *This song had the first Behind The Track ''interview after the preview and not before the preview. However, this is only in the US version of the preview. *There are two versions of the song: one in English featuring Pitbull and one in Spanish featuring El Cata. The latter is used in game. *In this track's ''Behind the Track interview, it is revealed that Juliana Herrera is the dancer and that she is of Colombian nationality as well as Shakira.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Cg4Kng6Xhw *The preview contains a beta version of the background which was not used in the final game. *In the Mashup, the original version of ''Dynamite'' is used; however, the icon shows the Just Dance Now remake. Also, Bang Bang's beta version was used (the eyes were visible). *The alternate dancer resembles Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing) and Ninja Re Bang Bang *This is the thirteenth Spanish song in the Just Dance ''series, after ''Mamasita, Boom, Jambo Mambo, I Like It, Aserejé (The Ketchup Song), Livin' la Vida Loca, María, Limbo, Can't Get Enough, Follow The Leader Macarena and Bailando. It is followed by En Mi Mundo, Junto A Ti and Hoy Somos Más. *The sweat dancer's glove color is yellow, but the pictograms use purple as the glove color instead. *The Mashup is the second Mashup in the series to include Dance Crews, after You're On My Mind. **However, this is the first Dance Crew Mashup to be an alternate mode as the Mashup for You're On My Mind was a classic mode. *The Latin Fitness version lacks a few Pictograms. *In the coach selection menu for the Classic routine, the coach's glove is on her left hand. Gallery Rabiosa.png|''Rabiosa'' Rabiosa alt.png|''Rabiosa'' (Latin Fitness Version) 00000657.jpg|''Rabiosa'' (Mashup) Rabiosa cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover 284.png|Classic avatar Rabiosagold.png|Gold avatar Rabiosadiamond.png|Diamond avatar latinfit.png|Latin Fitness avatar Rabiosa Menu.gif|''Rabiosa'' in the menu LF Menu.gif|Latin Fitness in the menu Rbg.jpg|Beta Background BTS-RABIOSA.png|Behind The Scenes rabiosa bts.png|Behind The Scenes 2 392296.jpg|Gameplay 1 392295.jpg|Gameplay 2 Rabiosa-temp 214063.gif|Unused gameplay Dancer19.jpg|Latin Fitness version rabiosa pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Just-Dance-2016-060815-019.png Rabiosa cover albumcoach.png Rabiosaalt cover albumcoach.png Rabiosabackground.png|Background Videos Shakira - Rabiosa (Spanish Version) ft. El Cata Just Dance 2016 - Rabiosa - 5 stars Just Dance 2016 - Rabiosa (Aerobic) - 5 stars Just Dance 2016 - Rabiosa (MASHUP) - 5 stars Rabiosa - Shakira (Just Dance Now) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Spanish Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Sweat Routines Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Juliana Herrera